


Fragrance of Love

by umamigremlin



Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Gen, Moved from Deviantart, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamigremlin/pseuds/umamigremlin
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910854
Kudos: 2





	Fragrance of Love

I really like this scent. Its cherry blossom and i really love it. The smell is so nice, like it can bring me to the dream land to meet a guy i've been waiting for.  
"Hey, are you alright?" ask someone, which make me startled and immediately looking at that person. Its the shopkeeper, Law. I knew him a few months ago and he also the one who introduced cherry blossom perfume to me.  
"I'm fine." i reply. "I just smelling the cherry blossom like always."  
"You really like it, eh?"  
"Yep and thanks for introduced it to me."  
"Y-Your welcome." he reply, dunno why i do notice his cheek become rosy.  
"I'll take it."  
"S-Sure, is there anything you want?"  
"Nope, but i guess i can take a look."  
"Sure, go ahead. I'll take this to the cashier."  
"Please do."  
After that he left me, letting me to have a look to other stuff that i might have interest on. There's nothing i like in this shop except the cherry blossom and the new shopkeeper. Yes, its Law. He's new and adorable, wonder if he already get a girlfriend. Hope he isn't get any, because i have crush on him. Then, suddenly i heard he said _welcome_. It looks like there's a new customer. So, i look to the automatic door and its true there's a new customer, its a girl tho. But, it looks like she recognize Law. Because she just approaches him, call out his name bluntly.  
"What are you doing here, Lami?!"  
It surprise me, he knows her name. Maybe she's his girlfriend. Ugh, i can't stand it. It would be best, if i just get out from here now. So, i left the shop without hesitation. I could heard he said _wait_ , but i just ignore it and run as fast i could.  
  
Law P.o.V  
"Oh gosh, she misunderstanding about this."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Lami asks.  
"That girl who just left a few moment before."  
"She's your customer right?"  
"She's my regular and the person i want to introduce to you too, Lami."  
"Is she your girlfriend?"  
"No, not yet. I'm going to confess to her later, but right now it looks like she misunderstanding about us."  
"Should i tell her?"  
"I'll explain it to her by myself. So, can you help me to watch the shop while i'm gone?"  
"Sure big brother." she saluted and rush in to the cashier. She shooed me off. I nod and thanked her, then left the shop just catch up with her.  
  
Crap, i forgot about the perfume. Tch, what i should i do? Should i come back to the shop and see him with his girlfriend? No. no. i guess its not a good idea. Maybe i can buy it on the other stores. Just when i'm going to left the alley i've been hiding for, i heard Law voices. He calls out my name, but i don't want to see him. So, i'm going to run again, but he stops me by wrist. He said that i forgot about the perfume.  
"S-sorry." i apologize. "I-I just remember there's something important i had to do."  
"Its okay." he reply. "And.. could you look at me please?"  
"I don't want to."  
"Why?"  
"I-I'm feeling unwell today. So-"  
He yanks me so sudden, makes my back bumped his board chest so hard. Immediately he checks on me, by putting his palms on the forehead of mine.  
"You seems well." he continue. "Or it just a lie to avoid me?"  
"I don't avoid you." i fling his hand off and move one-two steps away from him. "I just-"  
"You misunderstood about her." he cuts my word. "She isn't like what do you think."  
"Liar. I heard she called out your name bluntly. There's no one else can call out your name like that except your girlfriend."  
"But she isn't. She's my little sister, that's it."  
W-What? That cute girl is his sister?! No. no, it must be a lie. Maybe he just want to take profit on me or something (f*ck! what the hell i'm thinking).  
"If you don't believe me you can ask her personally." he continue. "Anyway, i'm leaving the perfume here. You don't need to pay for it."  
"Wait." i stop him when i turn around. He stops leaving and tilt his face.  
"What?" he asks.  
"Um, thanks for this." i said, showing him a tiny bag of his shop.  
"Meet me at five at noon, after the shop close. I need your answer." he said and after that he left. Honestly, i don't get it what he means. But, i guess it has relation with this perfume. So, i check inside the bag and found a perfume i wanted to buy before and a card.  
"What is it?"  
I take the card out and open it. I read those word and dunno why, i feel hot on my face. I put the card back on the bag and run to catch him up. I can't wait till 5 pm to answer the sweet confession of his.


End file.
